The Swordsman and the Night
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: (A short story) Yoru, a young traveller happens to meet with a certain swordsman. But fate can be cruel as it is kind. Will love bloom? Or will she keep running from her feelings? The timeline is rather stretched. ZoroxOc
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: I love One Piece, I really do. The only reason why I haven't done a one piece story is because the story line is very specific, there isn't much room for extra's. But I'm going through a Zoro fascination, so here is my first One piece story. I hope you like it.

NOTE: It's only going to be a reaaaaaly long one shot, but I make it into a multi chapter story depending on how people like it. If not, I probably make a second part for my own satisfaction. OR AT LEAST IT WAS GOING TO BE! Not it's going to be a short story. Perhaps four chapters.

IMPORTANT: The reason I rated then T is because I did put a few adult thoughts in here. If you can't take it, then don't read it.

We do not own One Piece.

XxxXxX

She hated killing and violence, but she loved to travel. At eighteen years of age, she traveled most of the East blue. That's when she found her way to a small place called Shells town. It was peaceful, most of the time.

She couldn't completely judge, since it was only her second day there.

It was the Marines base that made her uneasy.

Why? A secret. She shivered slightly, looking over to the side as an instinct when she heard growling. An ugly wolf with a slightly misshapen muzzle was crouched, ready to pounce at a little girl.

….. She sighed. Damn it.

She threw out her arm as the beast flew at the girl, its jaw clamping down on her forearm. Then the wolf fell, blood gushing out of it all over. She blinked…. Who?

"Hmph." Such a deep voice, it sent chills down her spine. A tall green haired man glanced down at her and the little girl, his eyes full of void emotion. She too looked at the little girl to find her curled into her mom, gapping in awe at the man and her. The Marines were shouting, and surrounding them. She had to escape before they decided to trap her.

With one last look at the man, she padded away. The marines didn't attempt to catch her, they were too focused on the male.

XxxxXxxxx

Apparently the man was being prosecuted, to last a month strapped to a pole with no food. For a whole month.

How unfair. She looked up to the man at the bar cleaning his mugs, debating. The bartender said no one was allowed to go near the marine base to see the man, or help him without being prosecuted.

She grinned. "Sir, can I have a steak dinner to go?" He smiled brightly at her before nodding. The bar was near empty seeing it was the middle of the night. The dark would make sneaking into the Marine base rather simple too.

….

It was next to no problem to sneak into the base. All the workers were busy on the roof, which was rather…. Unconventional for a Marine base. They were supposed to have patrols, guards, but there was nothing.

She shrugged it off, it only made seeing the man easier.

Zoro was his name. By his reputation he was supposed to be a heartless killer, a bounty hunter.

But he saved a little girl, so he couldn't be that bad, ne?

"Go away, you're an eyesore." He didn't lift his head to look at her, so he must have heard her steps. Which was a miracle, considering she was a master at sneaking. She stopped there, and eyed him, the lunchbox hanging from her limp hand.

Despite having a shirt on, his abdominal muscles and pecs were rather prominent. Lightly tanned skin stretched over the bulging muscles of his arms were also rather eye catching. She returned her gaze back to his face, a lightly blush crossing her features when their eyes met. He noticed her checking him out! She had to play it off.

"Your body is very well trained, it must have taken a long time." He merely stared at her, his eyes trailing down to her arm. She looked down to the stiches. Was he worried? How…. Cute. Wasn't he supposed to be a killer?

"It didn't have rabies, or infection…" She looked up to see him watching her again, her heart beat faster. "It will heal soon."

"…..Go away, before I kick your ass." He growled, looking down at the dirt again. Why did she have the sudden urge to hug him? Perhaps it was because he was so…. Cute? Either way, it made her grin.

"That might be a little hard, seeing at you're tied up." She walked up a bit and sat down, the lunch box in front of her.

"…. I can still kick you." He looked so void of emotion, yet she could feel that he wasn't being serious.

"I think I'll take my chances." He stared at her blankly, making her grin. He was fun. He reminded her a lot of… Suddenly her grin fell, making the man blink slowly. She seemed to be rather odd. He did take notice of her earlier when she risked losing her arm to the wolf. If he was faster he could have saved her. But he wasn't trained enough. He would have to train harder, if he wanted to be the world's best swordsman.

"…. You should leave." He obviously didn't want her there anymore. But she was stubborn.

"I want to sit here, so I'm going to sit here." She started unwrapping her lunchbox. A loud growl came from his stomach, making him avert his eyes. Why the hell would she bring food to eat in front of him? That was rather…. Rude. "Here, open wide." His gaze shot to her, his eyes widening slightly. She was holding meat up to his mouth, the chopsticks touching his lips lightly.

"No wa-" She shoved the meat in his mouth while he was talking, making him blanche.

What the fuck type of woman was this?

She felt bad for treating him like a child, but it was necessary. He was going to refuse the food, and food was not something to be wasted. He chewed, eyeing her with a slightly evil intent.

"I intend for you to finish this meal, do you have an objection?" She grabbed another piece of meat, feeling slightly conscious of his prying gaze. Okay, she was freaking out. She didn't have much confidence, she just acted like it. That's why as she kept dropping the piece of meat, her blush growing more and more. Good god, he's watching her make a fool of herself.

"I do, but I have the feeling you'll shove the food in my mouth either way." He sounded slightly appalled, but there was the slight hint of being grateful. That's all she needed. She stabbed the piece of meat and held it to his mouth. She stared at his lips while they parted, a slightly blush on her cheeks. He was handsome, she had to admit. It made her even more awkward, seeing as she hated attractive men. Their eyes met while he bit into the meat, making her blush intensify.

She had pure intentions! Really! She did. Her attraction was nowhere in her mind when she decided to feed him. But those lips… Good god. She really needed to stop.

"…. That rice…." She looked up to see his gaze averted, a dusty pink on his cheeks. She blinked, a grin stretching her lips. Once again, her confidence boosted.

"Rice you say?" She picked up a blob of it, watching as he light up slightly as he eyed her from the corner of his eye. He liked rice it seemed.

She held it up, watching as he took a big bite of it. He looked to be savoring it, making her grin.

"You…. Why are you doing this?" She paused, the chopsticks hovering above the lunchbox. She looked up to him, he was watching her with narrowed eyes. Of course he would be suspicious. If someone came around trying shove food in her mouth, she would probably run away. But he was tied. It wasn't exactly easy to run away….. In anything it was kinky, like bonga- … There started the annoyingly persistent pervert thoughts again.

"Felt like it, I guess." She grabbed another piece of rice, averting her gaze from his. Man, she was not use to….. Hand feeding… Men. More dirty thoughts popped up in her head.

"Hmph…" They continued the silence for awhile. She fed him, while he obediently ate. Perhaps he understood the importance of food. When on the seas there's always a risk of starving, it made food sacred for travelers like her.

This base must have been offly confident, or poorly governed, seeing as there was not one patrol. She shrugged the thought off, finding it useless.

Soon the meal was done. What did she do now? Should she break the silence? Should she leave? She stood, clutching the empty box in her arms. She looked up, eyeing the many stars in the sky.

"The stars… Are nice out tonight." Zoro looked up. It was a new moon, so each and every star was shining brightly. When he looked back down, the girl was gone.

"Didn't even get a name…" He grinned. She was an amusing girl. Would she come again?

XxxxxxXxX

She laid in her bed, staring out the window. She's been in this town for a few days now, it was probably about time for her to leave.

She thought back to Zoro, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

Maybe she'll stay a little bit longer…

Her intentions were pure!

She turned her blushing face into her pillow, sighing.

XxxxxXxX

The day passed by fast. At first she was going to visit him soon as she woke up, but her better judgment went against it. The base might be un-active at night, but during the day could be another story.

She did little things, like go check on the girl, and help the bartender around the shop. He was letting her stay for free as long as she helped around the place. It was a kind offer, one she took. The little girl was hyper, saying how she couldn't wait for Zoro to be off his trial. She was cute. Very much so.

Then it was night, and she had another meal in her arms.

Soon as she got to the wall, she was regretting it. Did she go in? Would she seam needy? But he was probably going hungry.

He needed food. She shook her head, her mind set. It was her job to go feed him.

She stopped a few feet in front of him before plopping down, repeating what they did the night before.

"So you did come…" He looked up at her, a grin pulling itself on his lips. She felt a blush creep up on her face, oh god why did she decide to come again?

Right. He was on a no food trial.

"Yes, here I am." She broke apart the chop sticks, avoiding his gaze. Neither of them spoke as she fed him. Yesterday they made some idle chatter, but tonight they didn't even try. Him because he was eating, her because she was at a loss for words. Continuous conversations weren't her forte, if anything it was her weakness. She could keep up an appearance for a short while, but it never lasted.

Soon he was done eating, but she didn't leave immediately this time. Silently, she looked up to the sky, and he followed her action. Tonight wasn't as beautiful. The sky was clouded, and it looked like it might rain.

"….. Your name, I never got it." He said quietly, as if he was about to regret it. She blinked, her eyes not leaving the sky.

How ironic, that they were looking at a night sky. "Yoru." She said, finally turning her gaze to him. He was watching her, his eyes intently searching her face. She blushed, but refused to look away. "It means Night." He nodded slowly, as if he was slightly bored, if not detached.

"No last name?" She shook her head, answering him. "So it's just Yoru." She nodded despite it being a statement. Her name matched her looks, he had to admit. She had midnight black hair, and dark eyes. Her skin was so light it seemed to glow faintly just like a star. It was odd for a villager to go out of her way for him, but she shrugged it off. It was kind of nice not to be seen an a monster for once.

"Hmph." They both looked back to the sky, no more words needing to be exchanged.

XxxXxxxxx

It has been six days since Zoro was put on trial. Each night she would visit him and feed him. Then they would sit in silence, and occasionally talk. She enjoyed being around him. He didn't question her awkward personality, he merely ignored all her blunders. It made her feel a bit more confident around him, since she knew he wouldn't laugh at her mistakes.

But her stay was no longer welcomed. The bartender was growing more and more aggravated as her stay prolonged. Originally she only intended to stay a few days, which was why he offered her such a deal. She offered him money in turn for her stay, but he refused to go back on his word. Thus, she was to take her leave the next day. It was sad, but it was better she didn't stay in one place. The longer she stayed in one place, the higher the chance she was going to be found.

It was too bad, she would probably never see Zoro again.

The night came a bit faster then she wanted. She loved the little town, she was sad to leave it. But it had to be done.

As normal, she made her way to the Marine base.

As every other night, there was no patrol. Zoro already knew she was coming, he looked over soon as she got over the wall. He had very good senses, she had to admit. That or her sneaking skills were failing her.

"The moon in rather nice tonight, it's hardly a sliver in the sky." He started as she sat down in front of him. She nodded, unwrapping his lunchbox. Tonight she made sure to bring a tower of food, since she was going to be leaving.

"I do enjoy the moon, but I also hate it when it's full. It's too bright." He stared at her funny, as if questioning her logic. "The moonless nights are the best for running away." She whispered under her breath as she broke the chop sticks.

"What?" He leaned in, as if trying to hear her. She smiled at him as she pulled a huge piece of meat out of the box.

"Nothing, ne." She held it up for him, and he took a huge bite out of it. His cheeks puffed out from the large amount of food in his mouth. She giggled. God, he was cute.

After the meal was done, she set the boxes aside and looked up.

This was another reason she liked to move around a lot. It was bad to get attached to someone, it made it hard to be a free spirit.

"Your arm… has healed well." She looked down to the scars, nodding. She did heal fast, it was a gift. "It will leave a scar." He almost sounded appalled. By her? Was it that ugly to have a scar?

"Scars are a story." She pointed to his arms where there was light crisscrossing of lines. It was obvious he was nicked many times with a blade.

"A lady…" He stopped as she pulled up the bottom of her shirt, his cheeks tinting red lightly before his jaw tightened.

"A lady shouldn't have scars, ne?" He stared at her stomach. From her left hip up to beyond where his gaze could reach was a long white scar. Her back was much worst, but she only had the guts to show him this one. It was the only one she was proud of, the only one she did something right for. And now the scar on her arm would add to the things she was proud of.

"Hmph…." His eyes trailed up the white scar to her face. A light blush slowly built, but she refused to let it win.

Slowly she put down her shirt, hating the look of distain on his face. Immediately she changed the subject. "Do you think you'll be able to last the month?" His face went from distain to excitement in a moment. She couldn't stop the smile at the child-like stubbornness in his grin.

"I could last it easily, even if you don't come to feed me." He looked triumphed, like it was just a mere challenge in his eyes. Then why did it hurt so much? Her heart beat against her chest, making her avert her eyes. It was good thing that he could last without her help.

After all, it was supposed to make her leaving easier. "That's good, because I'm leaving town tomorrow." Perhaps she was looking for some sort of shock, perhaps a bit of regret, but he kept a pokerface. It struck deep. Of course it wouldn't matter to him, she was only some stranger after all.

"I see. I thought you were a villager here." His gaze refused to leave her face, it made her fidgety.

"No, I'm a traveler, I go from place to place for a living." He stared at her, expressionless. "I outstayed my welcome, so it's time I went to the next island." She shifted, his gaze intense. It was a lot like the first night again.

"Do you know where you will be in a month's time?" He asked, his hands clenching. She blinked, before shaking her head. She was everywhere, with no set direction.

Plus. It was best they never met again. Attachment was deathly. Even if he was strong, there was no way he could, or would, protect her from…. Them.

"…." They basked in the silence. When she made a move to leave, he would tense up. In the end, she ended up staying longer than intended. A lot longer. Dawn came much faster then she would have thought possible. It was like time skipped on them, passing the night faster to toy with her. It probably did.

She stood, dusting herself off. Zoro remained silence, his eyes not leaving her.

She sauntered over to the wall, refusing to break the silence. He was the one who started it after all.

And it would make her leaving easier.

She sat on the wall, her back to Zoro.

This was possibly the last time she would ever see him. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder. His eyes were still on her.

"Goodbye, Zoro." She smiled.

He didn't smile, back, instead he simply grinned. "See ya, Yoru." Then she slipped over the wall, savoring his last grin.

XxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Oh my gawd. I'm so inlove with this pairing. Zoro is a bit hard to write, but so fun xD The girl on the other hand, she is a beast! Her character is a lot like us in rl, which prolly makes it worst. But shes also nothing like us.

It was fun.

Very fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: I stared this the same night as "The Swordsman and the Night." Either way, I hope you like it x3 Got some fun stuff in here. I really don't understand why I haven't written one of these yet. I love the characters so much XD

NOTE: This is a short story, with about four chapters. I'm assuming. Either way, I don't plan on making it too long.

WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL MY I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN? Damn it! Second time this happened. I am sorry!

This is based when Luffy and the gang meet Sanji.

We do not own One Piece.

XxxXxxXX

It was months since she last seen him, yet he would enter her mind without her consent. Their meeting was brief, but it awoke something in her. She started to feel emotions she shut off years before. She was very conflicting to begin with, but now it was even worst.

She stared up at the sky, drifting along on the traveler boat. All the other passengers were in their allotted quarters sleeping, but she didn't have the ability to sleep. Moonless nights like this reminded her too much of Zoro and their brief encounter.

"Miss, you should be in your chamber. Tomorrow will be a long day, since we will be arriving at the side stop of the floating restaurant. She silently grumbled to herself. A floating restaurant was a sight to see, but she was reminiscing. Either way, she obeyed they worker. Sleeping on the memory was just as nice.

XxxXxxXx

She attempted to shove as much of the food in her mouth as gracefully as she could.

"My Beautiful Lady, no need to rush~" The weird waiter swooned over her, making her glower. The man was being much too attentive to her, it was making her feel awkward. Plus, she was busy stuffing her mouth.

BOOOOM! The restaurant shook, making her gasp. The food! Luckily it was all intact, making her sigh in relief. There was no way she was letting such good food go to waste.

"Pardon me, my lady." The weird curly eye bowed waiter bowed lowly, making her eye him as she took another bite. "But I must go check on the Restaurant." She nodded, not understanding why he was being so attentive. Earlier he almost beat the crap out of some guy who attempted to grope her, now he was being a saint. Men… She shook her head as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

…..

Green hair. That built tall figure. She stared across the restaurant, her pie untouched in front of her. There was no way it was him. They were never supposed to meet again, let along at a place like this! The chanced were one in a million. Perhaps it was fates? No. Fate would not be so kind, yet so cruel. This beating in her heart made her want to… Want to what? Cry? Run? She didn't know anymore.

"My Lady, is the food not to your liking?" It was the overly attentive waiter again. She tore her eyes away from the back of the green haired person to look at the waiter, a light blush on her cheeks. This seemed to alight something in the man, because the hearts in his eyes suddenly grew. She paled, but her heart refused to stop beating so harshly. Hopefully the man didn't think… It was him she was acting like this for. It was against her body's will!

"Ano…" She paused, feeling even more wary as the hearts in his eyes grew bigger. "I-I-I…." She shut up, her blush intensifying. Seeing the figure of Zoro caused her heart to go into a turmoil, now she was having trouble keeping face. It probably wasn't even Zoro. Her body on the other hand had a mind of its own.

"I can't take it!" The man through his arms around her, making her yelp loudly. "You're just so cute!" His grip tightened, making her gasp from air loss. Her head spun, her body heating. Being touched so intimately made her… Made her… Just as the anger was about to boil over, a deep voice broke her thoughts.

"Let her go, pervert." There was the sound of a sword unsheathing, but she couldn't see anything since she was being suffocated. But the voice… It was low and deep, it sent intense shivers down her spine making her go limp. It sounded so much like….

The waiter let her go, letting her crumple to the floor. She stared at the scene in front of her, her heart exhilarating. How the…. What?

It was Zoro, he stood behind the Waiter, holding a sword to his neck. His void eyes watched her crumple to the floor, alight with an emotion she couldn't name.

It was him.

A laugh of dismay built in her throat as she bit back tears. Fate was a cruel bitch, letting her see him again.

"My lady! Please, do not cry." The weird Waiter was kneeling next to her, while Zoro stood there with that void look on his face. The weird Waiter reached out to touch her, only to be stopped by Zoro's blade. The blade was pointed above the man's hand, threatening him to stay away from her without words. She quivered, both in excitement and resentment. Why…. Did he have to be here? All her little fantasies at night were all a jumbled mess in her mind now. She imaged them meeting again, but never thought it would happen. Yet here he was.

What did she do? Did she talk to him? Did she act casual? Act like she didn't recognize him?

She shook her head, pushing all the thoughts away. She wasn't some pathetic little girl. Yes, she felt for him, but she couldn't let him see, or herself fall any more.

"Lo-long time no…. see." She rubbed her face, trying to get back into her character. The waiter was still kneeling there, watching her carefully. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad guy after all, just overly attentive.

"Yoru." The sound of her name on Zoro's lips made her quiver. Good god, this man was the devil. No one else could elect such emotions from her. "It's a new moon tonight, right?" She couldn't help but laugh at that, he remembered her very well. Such a trivial thing, yet it elected such an emotion from her.

"Thud!" Someone was causing a commotion at the front. The waiter looked at her then the commotion, then to her again.

"You…. Can go?" The waiter's eyes lit up before he ran off. Strange guy. Slowly she stood, her legs still feeling a bit wobbly at the shock of seeing Zoro. She sat herself in her chair, motioning to the one across from her. He shook his head, sheathing his sword. It was unnatural, how well they fit back into routine. It was like they never even parted.

"I am here with my crewmates, I should join them again." She blinked. Crewmates? She tilted her head, watching as a grin pulled itself to his lips. "I joined a pirate crew." Her jaw dropped. Wasn't he a bounty hunter? That's the farthest thing from a pirate! His grin widened. "A lot had happened-" He was suddenly cut off by a boy yelling his name across the restaurant. Zoro rubbed the back of his head, looking at the boy. "There's my captain." He looked down at her, his expression going slightly aloof. He became a lot more expressive, she noted. Before he was a lot less… Expressive. Then again, he was tied to a pole.

"I see." She looked down to her untouched pie. "It was…. Nice to…" She paused, her heart slowly pounding harder and harder. This was going to be their goodbye again. She was no longer an important person to him, just a person who fed him. It was best it stayed that way. "It was nice to see you." She looked up, her smile wavering. Such emptions were trivial, yet she couldn't caste them away. She hoped he never noticed her wavering.

He stared at her, not moving.

It was the first night they met all over as he eyed her carefully.

"Zoro! What the hell is taking you so lo-" The boy paused, his jaw hitting the floor. Quite litterly hitting the floor. She stared, blanking out. How was it possible for someone to do that? It was unhuman… Then again, she shouldn't be talking. "Hey everybody! Zoro has a friend! A PRETTY ONE!" The other people at the table he was sitting at were surrounding her in a moment. There was a weird long nosed boy, and oranged haired beauty (at which she twitched), the Waiter was suddenly back as well. The Waiter swooned at the other girl, making her twitch again. If the waiter was like that, why wasn't Zoro? She shook herself. She shouldn't be getting jealous, of a person she barely knew. Damn. Emotions were dumb.

"Zoro has more friends? I thought he only knew those bounty hunters!" She blinked, looked at the long nosed boy, who wore a haughty look. The girl was leaning over the table eyeing her, so she avoided eye contact with her. So these were Zoro's new friends.

"I met her a couple days before Luffy." He said, putting her on the spot. She glowerd, trying not to blush. She hatted attention, it wore on her nerves.

"May I ask, what do you do for a living?" She blinked, it was the girl who asked the question. She was offly straightforward.

"I… Travel." She shifted. "I find unusual items and sell them to other islands." She watched as each of them slowly seated themselves at her table. Zoro was first, taking the seat next to her. The long nosed boy was next, taking the other seat next to her. The girl sat across the table, and the captain boy stood. The waiter was busy swooning over the orange haired girl, rather than sitting. The girl seemed to bask in the attention, only half listening to her reply.

"Huh, so that's why you travel." She looked over to Zoro, who was watching her. She huffed. How could he be so laid back? He was litterly laying back, his feet on the table to steady himself. Wouldn't it be funny if she pushed on his legs? She better not, it would probably get him mad-…..

She did it anyway. She pushed his legs. He yelped and swung his arms as he tried to steady himself. THUD! He fell back words, dust floating around him. Opps… She stared down at him, a grin pulling itself on her lips. Good for him! Being so laid back and all.

He stared blankly at the roof, before slowly turning his gaze to her.

She couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. Suddenly the silence broke and the other two people started laughing, and the captain was full out hysterical. His eyes lightened, seeing her laughing face. It was nice to see her more natural, since he first spotted her she was almost robotic. He cared for her, he did not want to see her so unnatural.

Cared for?

Yes. He cared for her. She was a good friend, she went out of her way to feed him and keep in company. Indeed, it was a purely platonic feeling. Then again, that didn't explain why he felt such anger when he found out it was her the Waiter was molesting. The anger was so harsh, it felt like it would boil his skin off. But soon as he seen her quiver the feeling washed away, replaced with something he never felt in a long time. Worry.

But hearing her laugh now, he could forgive her for making a fool of him.

…..

He should have known. Soon as he was up, she was trying to feed him her pie as an apology. She had a piece of the creamy sweet on her fork, poised in front of his mouth.

Old habits die hard. He shook his head gently, smirking. She was odd as usual.

"Zoro's being spoon fed!" He ignored his idiot captain, instead he focused on the pie. He wasn't too fond of sweets, but she was offering it to him. If he didn't bite it, she was likely to shove it in his mouth. Just as he was about to take a bite, she dropped her hand, leaving him biting into air. Was she being silly? He looked over to see the Waiter holding her other hand and rubbing his cheek on it, while she stared at him funny. Again, his anger spiked.

"Hey, weren't you busy swooning over Nami, Curly brow?" He grumbled, nodding to the girl who was busy savoring a float. Where the hell did she even get that? Probably the Waiter again. Was he courting her? But if he was courting Nami, why was he all over Yoru? A pervert. This man had to be a womanizing pervert.

More importantly, why was he getting so irritated? He glowered as the man's lips slowly approached her hand. If he dared kiss her hand he would….!

Yoru flicked the Waiters forehead, making him grin. That right, good….- The man went flying across the restaurant, he landed on the floor only to skid into two tables.

…. Huh? Yoru blinked and looked back to the table, before returning to the pie. The table was silent now, eyeing her warily. After a few moments, Luffy started laughing and pointing at the man. Leave it to his oblivious captain not the question the girl.

Even he was a bit surprised. She showed no indication of being strong the last time they met, but this… Wasn't she just a traveler? The Waiter was up again, swooning over some lady's table he smashed into. Apparently he did not find it odd either.

"Open wide~" She was holding the pie to his lips again, a small smile decorating her features. He stared at her lips, conflicted. The feeling of anger was still boiling, making matters worse. What was she to him? Why did he allow her to do such things like feed him…? Why did he feel so protective of her? A sister. She was… A sister like figure. Yes, that had to be it. That's why he would eat the pie for her, why he felt angry when the man hit on her. She was like a little sister to him.

He chomped down on the fork, taking the piece of pie. Her smile grew, making him grin. Yes, a little sister…

XxxxxxxX

She felt horrible. She flicked the waiter out of fear. She should have knew better…! She forgot to moderate her strength when she flicked him. Luckily he was very sturdy, otherwise he would have ended up hospitalized.

This is why she hated violence. Bad things always came with it. She may have a sturdy body, but it was also so weak. She may have seemed strong in that moment, but it was nothing compared to the person after her.

She shivered lightly as she stabbed another piece of pie. Now was not the time to think of such things. Right now she had to enjoy what little time she had with Zoro. She huffed, her cheeks lighting up. Fate was the only thing that could have reunited them. Yet, he felt so much more distant then before. Now he was surrounded by people, friends. Who was she? Just a person.

She held the pie to his lips, smiling gently. She should… Say goodbye. It wasn't likely they would meet here, but to meet again… Was impossible.

She needed to rid herself of these feelings. Such dark emotions would bring her to ruin. She needed to make happy thoughts. Happy… How would Zoro look without a shirt? Not naughty thoughts! Good god, her mind was going to be the end of her. Thank god no one else could hear her.

"I'm glad you've gotten so happy." Yes, that was a happy thought. She looked around to see the fellow people on her ship clear out. They were probably going to set sail soon. She looked to Zoro, seeing him fighting with their captain. She giggled.

Now she knew her next stop. Somewhere they would never go. The grandline. She would start journeying there instead. After all, they were not likely to enter the horrible place.

Even if it was a place she never wanted to return too.

She stood, dusting herself off. Zoro looked up to her, his eyebrow perking.

"I must be taking my leave." She curtsied, much like a lady. Zoro stared at her, as if trying to figure something out.

"Hey! Where you going?" The captain yelled, pointing at her.

"Stop being so loud!" The orange haired girl hit the captain on the back of the head. No wonder Zoro was getting more expressive. Anyone would become more expressive after meeting people like them. She smiled bright, pulling out a figurine from her bag. It was a small gold samurai. It was a relic from one of the islands the visited not long ago. She was sure Zoro would like it.

"I need to leave, but here is a gift." She placed it on the table, only for the girl's eyes to turn into beli. Just before she threw herself on it, Zoro grabbed it.

"You're leaving already?" He tucked the figure away, ignoring the fuming girl.

"Yes, I ha-"

"Join my crew!" She blinked, looking to the captain. He had his arms crossed, his innocent eyes focused.

"What?" She blinked, tilting her head. The Captain started picking his nose, making her blanch harder. Was he an idiot?

"Join my crew! I like you, you gave us a gift." He smiled happily. She face palmed. He wanted her to join his crew after something so small?

"I cannot. Your pirates." He stared at her blankly, not understanding. "I renounced violence long ago, I can't become a pirate." She smiled at them, before looking to the door. Her ship should be leaving soon. She had to get going. Someone gripped her arm, making her look down. It was Zoro, his hand wrapped around the same arm the wolf bit. How… Ironic.

"I will protect you." He said, his eyes shadowed. Wait… What? Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat, her eyes wide. Luffy pumped his fist in the air, a big smile on his lips.

"Yeah! We'll protect you!" He echoed Zoro's words.

She really needed to leave. These fluffy feelings were starting to get to her. The tingles in her skin were starting to create Goosebumps.

"I'm sorry!" She attempted to pull her arm away, only for Zoro's grip to tighten. Her heart ached, her skin warming. No! Such feelings were not supposed to surface. She was a lone wolf, a traveler…

"We're really strong!" It was their captain again. How persistent. But no matter how strong they were, HE was stronger.

"Thank you for your offer… But… I can't. I will only put you in danger." She thrust her arm out of Zoro's grip, then ran out. They were such wonderful people. There was no way she would let them get hurt.

A lone tear dribbled down her cheek, her dark eyes watery. Her curse was to be alone.

She may have feelings for Zoro, but that was why they couldn't meet again.

She stepped onto the ship, her eyes dark.

She had to make sure they never met again. There was no way she would put them in danger. HE was hot on her trail after all.

XxxxxXxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: It's a bit choppy, but that's it. After this it jumps really far again. I'm trying to fit her into the storyline without causing drastic changes, but it's a bit hard. Either way, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: This chapter has some really dark harsh parts in the beginning, so be careful when you read it. It is rated T for a reason. And their pirates for hells sake. Of course such things will happen.

Thank you!

We do not own One Piece.

XxxXXxxXx

How did she always manage to get herself in such messes? She sat in a life boat, watching the ship go down slowly. Right, she had HIM on her ass. He stood on his ship, smiling at her. His pirate flag drifted in the wind, his triumph grin making her glower.

Slowly his ship drifted off, his eyes on her until he was out of site.

Once again, he let her go.

Body's floated in the water, blood tainting the sea.

But he also killed everyone on the ship.

XxxXxx

The sea was so vast. It could go on forever without running into anyone. Not even one ship passed by in the last week. Without food and little water, she was probably going to be in critical condition soon.

So sad. She sighed, staring at the sky. Her black shirt lay in tatters, showing her pale skin. Scars marred her, some white and healed, others pink and puckered. Idly she ran her finger along the scar along her front. It went from her curve of her hip to her collar bone. Now she bore another deep gash across her breasts, going from the top of her left breast to under the right one. Every time she shifted the tight skin would pull, making her flinch. It was rather deep, she was lucky it wasn't any deeper. Right now she was using rags to bind it, but that wouldn't last long. It was going to get infected.

That damned bastard… She stared at the sky, Zoro passing through her mind.

She was lucky she left when she did. If that man found out she was falling for someone, he would go on a rampage. Her body would be even more mangled, her skin colored purple and blue. She was lucky to only get away with one slash mark and her legs broken.

The thought of Zoro made her smile, the pain fading. He was so cute…. He grew so much since the last time she seen him, both in strength and mentally. He was a lot more calm, yet expressive. His little grin made her heart warm, and her skin tingle. Giggling, she covered her face.

"So it's the young Yoru again, has she finally lost her sanity?" She blinked. That voice…. She looked up, a grin pulling itself to her lips at the familiar face. He stared at her, his expression blank.

"Hawk-eyes." She nodded her head, her grin keeping. What luck to run into an old friend. Namely since said friend was from the Grandline. That said, why was he in the east blue? "What are you doing so far from home?" He stared at her, his eyes roving over her beaten body. His eyes expressed no concern, but she knew he was worried. "HE tracked me down again, decided to rape me, beat me, than release me." His eyes narrowed, his lips tightening. It was minuscule changes, but she could see it. After knowing the man for so many years, she knew how to read him.

"I do not see how you can act so casual, Yoru." She merely laughed, the sound forced. He sighed, before stepping onto her little boat. He slid his arms under her, gently picking her up. "I would kill him, if you wished it." She shook her head, biting back the tears. After being adrift for so many days, her mind was weary. She was half starved, her body mangled. It hurt, but her mind numbed it. It was so good at numbing, she almost forgot about emotion completely. That was until a large green sea king dove over her boat the day before, the green reminded her of Zoro. She cried. Cried for hours. Today she was numb again, the basic feelings intact.

"He's a master at evading danger… He knows he cannot beat you." She flinched when he jumped onto his boat, her broken legs jarring.

"I can protect you, if you become my wife." His eyes glinted in the sun as he gently set her down. Zoro popped into her mind again, a slow blush crossing her cheeks. Hawk eyes stared, almost shocked. Almost. In all the years he knew her, she was more of a doll then human. She showed emotion, but only basic feelings. It was only to make people around her feel more comfortable. A survival tactic, at most.

Blushing was out of the question. Perhaps, she was changing? How interesting. What could have caused such a change in the doll? They drifted along the sea, the girls eyes unfocused.

Despite being in such a bad condition, she was still in high spirts. Her eyes were alight as she stared at the sky, a small grin on her lips. Her expression kept changing to determination, sadness, giddy, and even…. What was that emotion? Her skin seamed to glow, her cheeks tinting red. Her pale pink lips would pucker, her eyes alight with something he never witness before.

What was it?

Her expression changed to longing, her eyes distant. This girl was a fair bit different then when they met last. Was it wrong to say it attracted him even more to her? "Hawk-eyes?" She turned her gaze to him, her small pleasing smile on her lips. He stared at the pale flesh, nodding. "Can I join you in the Grandline for a while? I need to escape." He stared at her. Her words had a deeper meaning he did not understand, but he felt no need to ask why. He nodded, tossing a piece of bread at her. She glowered before picking it up. "Thank you, Fiancé." He blinked.

Did she finally accept his proposal? Slowly his lips lifted up into a smile.

XxxxXXxxxXx

She needed to rid herself of him. Completely. Hawk-eyes was a good man. He protected her many times as a child, and he would treat her right.

Maybe she could drain herself of Zoro. Flush the emotions he gave her out of her system. She needed something safe, something where she didn't need such extensive feelings.

Her heart clenched, tears building in her eyes. It felt so wrong. She closed her eyes and bit into the bread. That's why she needed to do it. Emotions… Would be the ruin of her. The lack of emotions is what kept HIM at bay. Emotions… Would be the death of her.

XxxxXxxXxxx

She lounged around the castle, ignoring the floating girl that continued to complain to her. A few months back the girl arrived. When questioned she said some bear touched her and she started flying. Hawk-eyes said it was the work of someone he knew, and let her stay.

"If it wasn't for those stupid straw-hats I would have all my servants!" Yoru blinked, looking back at the girl. Straw hats… Sounded offly familiar. The girl was waving the paper around, her lips puckered in a pout. Yoru reached out for it, only for the girl to grip it to her chest.

"Why the sudden interest?" She pouted, making Yoru tilt her head. They stared at each other, neither giving in. Finally Perona gave in, handing her the paper. "Your hopeless, you're as emotionless as it gets." Yoru took the paper, her fingers beginning to tingle. "Not even my ghosts can change you!" The girl huffed, crossing her arms.

Wanted posters slid out of the paper, slowly drifting on the floor.

It was them. There was pictures of the people she met, her eyes focusing on just one. Zoro. Shakily she kneeled down, her fingers reaching out to touch the paper. He looked like he hardly changed… Slowly heat began to rise to her face, and there was faint prickling in her heart. Why did looking at him hurt so much…? She touched the paper, only for water droplets to pitter-patter against the sheet. She blinked, touching her cheek. She was crying. Quickly she wiped away the tears, her heart racing. How embarrassing! Luckily Perona didn't notice.

"Do you know them? They're pretty strong, they practically destroyed thriller park!" Yoru blinked, she knew of thriller park, that's where Dr hodgeback and one of Hawk-eyes partners did experiments. It was in the Grandline.

They were in the Grandline? She laughed in dismay. What foolish Pirates… She sat back, her eyes focusing on Zoro. Even if they were on the Grandline, the chances of them coming here was very-

BAM! She shot up, her eyes wide. Perona and her looked at each other before rushing to the window. Outside the castle in a large paw print was none other than Zoro.

Tingles shot through her body, her whole face heating. This had to be a mistake… A mirage.

"It's the straw-hats swordsman!" Perona grabbed her hand, rushing to the front. Yoru let her drag her, her mind focused on every other reason why it couldn't be him.

Hawk-eyes was already at the door, his eyes focused on the man. Yoru blinked, her heart bursting. Was she excited? Nervous? She blinked looking down at him. He was slashed, burned, and battered, but it was Zoro. Tears built in her eyes, but they weren't from sadness. What was it? An overflow of the emotions she hid so deep in the last year. Emotions that were never supposed to surface again. She jumped into the hole, completely ignorant of Hawk-eyes watching her. Gently, she reached out and touched his neck. He was alive. Tears overflowed, dripping onto his skin.

Not being able to take it anymore, she hugged him tight to her.

"… Can you take your Fiancé hugging another man, Hawk-eyes?" Perona looked to the owner of the castle, only to blanche. He looked amused! Of all emotions he could be displaying, he was amused, and perhaps a side of contentment, but mostly amused.

She blinked.

These people were messed up.

XxxXxxxx

"You haven't let his bedside since he arrived." She looked up to her Fiancé, her heart clenching. There was no way she could keep on appearances now, she let all her pent up emotions go when she seen Zoro, right in front of Hawk-eyes.

"Do you love that man?" Her Fiancé lent against the wall, his eyes closed. He seemed disinterested, although he was anything but.

"Yes…" She looked down to Zoro, her heart fluttering.

"Do you intend on him figuring it out?" He knew her so well. She gently stroked Zoro's cheek, her skin tingling at touching him. She loved him so much. But she never intended on him finding out.

"No." She spoke the word, her voice quivering. Hawk-eyes was behind her now, she could feel it. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew her all too well… He didn't care that she was using him, he probably knew it all along. He was so good to her, it brought tears to her eyes. This time she forced them back. She already let herself fall once, she was not going to dig her pit any deeper. Hawk-eyes was probably more interested in what would happen more than anything. He always had a habit of watching people. She looked up to him and smiled. Perhaps they were both using each other.

Then he was gone, leaving her with Zoro.

Such a cruel, yet kind man…

….

It was the middle of the night when he woke up, the stars blinking. He stared outside the big window, placing things. They were on the bubble tree island… they were going to get their ship coated… They got in a fight with some big bear guy, who sent him flying.

He looked around, his eyes straining to adjust to the darkness. From what he could tell, it was a stone building. By how high the roof was, probably a castle. He struggled to sit up, looking down when a weight fell onto his lap.

… Huh? He stared, and stared some more. On his lap resting was none other than the girl named Night. Yoru. Her dark hair splayed around her, a piece sticking to her slightly parted lips. Her dark eyelashes contracted with her moonlight skin, showing each and every one of them. He stroked his chin, before deciding something.

Quickly, he punched himself. His head spun, his body going through a new stage of ache at being jarred. The girl on his lap stirred, making him still. She was real. The pain was real. He rubbed the back of his head, staring at the girl on his lap. She blinked sleepily, before closing her eyes again.

His eyes focused on her slightly parted lips. Where was he? Why was she here?

"I see you've awaken, young swordsman." He looked up, his eyes narrowing at the man in the doorway. It was Hawk-eyes, the man who was considered the best swordsman alive. "I see you've met my Fiancé," His heart rushed, his body growing hot. He knew this feeling, anger. "She's been tending to you since you arrived." The heat cooled slightly, but not completely. Why was he feeling angry?

He mulled over it. Was it because he hardly knew of his little sister? When did she get engaged? No, neither of it seemed to be the trigger. Was it because… He didn't give her away, like a proper older brother? Nothing else made sense. That had to be it. There was a slight sense of wrong as he stared the man down. What was this slightly nauseous feeling? He shook it off, returning to glowering.

"I'm going to take her to our room now, you do your best to rest up." He watched as Hawk-eyes approached. His nausea got even worst as he seen the man brush the hair out of her face, his fingers tracing her lips. It doubled when he scooped the girl up, carrying her bridal style. Her glowered, watching them leave, his eyes never leaving Yoru's sleeping face.

What was this aching in his chest?

….

She woke in her bed, Hawk-eyes was sitting at his desk writing away. Blurred vision and all, she stumbled over to him, her limbs still heavy with sleep. She was not a graceful person in the morning. Her core was completely off, her vision took forever to clear, and she was completely hazy. She flopped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kept writing diligently, hardly offering her any attention. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them, and gain her barring's. What happened yesterday..? She leaned her head against the man's back, trying to remember. Hawk-eyes smooth skin under her touch was comforting. He had a really nice body, built and….

Zoro flashed in her mind, making her jump. Her heart pounded, suddenly she felt like she had energy for days. Good god, was this was he did to her? Not even Hawk-eyes death threatening her could wake her up so fast.

"He left this morning, with Perona. She does enjoy watching him." Nausea made her head spin, her heart clenching. Jealousy, she knew this feeling well. She felt it every time she thought of Zoro happily sailing with his crew, the orange haired beauty all over him. She grumbled, burying her face in his bare shoulder blades. "They probably never made it far, the fighting apes are restless today." She puffed, her skin tingling.

Zoro… She clung to Hawk-eyes tighter, trying to push the thought of him away, but the image of him sleeping was engraved in her mind.

She glowered. Emotions… Were wrong. She let go of Hawk-eyes before putting on a cloak.

"I'm going to go visit the town over, we need groceries." It was a day and a half trip there, and a day and a half back. Zoro, she shivered, would probably be gone by the time she came back. She needed to clear her head, to run away. If she seen him again, she probably wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

XxxxxXxxxx

Yoru was gone? Zoro stared at Perona, eyes narrowed. Why was she following him? More importantly, why was she keeping him informed of each little thing Yoru did? Perona drifted around out of reach of the ape, leaving him to fight them alone.

"She must have went shopping." She shrugged, turning her attention back to Zoro. "The moment you arrived she changed." Zoro hesitated cutting the ape, in return he got slashed. He cursed under his breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Why was it beating so fast? Why did he feel the need to be near her?

None of that was important right now. He had to get back to his captain.

"Hmph… Ignore me." The girl watched the swordsman, adoring his muscles. She never noticed it before, but he was well built. And handsome.

XxxxXXxxXxx

The carriage was filled with white rice and meat. Goodness… How did this happen? She stared out the window, mumbling to herself. Soon as she seen the rice she thought of Zoro and couldn't stop herself. The meat was also one of his favorites, she assumed. There was a few other things in the carriage, but mostly things Zoro liked.

He would be gone by the time she got back, so why did she buy so much?

…. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

XxxxXxxxxX

He was still here.

Worst yet… He was laying on the lawn, with Perona hovering above him holding a newspaper. Anger boiled up, her whole face heating. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Zoro was not hers, she was engaged to Hawk-eyes. She repeated over and over, but it was null. The anger was still boiling. Glowering, she pilled all the grocery's in her arms and stalked away.

"You must be offly worked up, to blandly show your strength." Hawk-eyes said, watching as his Fiancé stalked over to the kitchen, the grocery's towering over her. She had a giant's strength, but it only showed in times when her emotions piked. That's why she often considered herself weak, since she had no control over herself.

Then she was gone.

Amusing.

Moments after Zoro came inside, even more bloody then before.

"Please let me stay here." Was this boy planning on stealing his Fiancé? He stared down at him, watching him. Perona floated around, watching them.

"Why would I do that, when you can hardly beat apes?" Pathetic boy. He could hardly call himself a swordsman if he couldn't beat apes.

"I already have. The only person I have yet to beat is you." The boy raised his head, his eyes burning.

He beat the apes? So fast? What was the source of this boys power? How interesting. Perhaps he would keep him, see what happened.

XxxxXXxx

She stared at her closet blankly. Should she dress up for dinner? Dress normally? …. Perona would be there, she had to dress fancy otherwise she wouldn't catch his attention.

Catch his attention? She had a fiancé, she shouldn't be thinking of such petty things.

…..She pulled out her most elegant black dress. It was floor length with a low cut chest and no sleeves. The bottom of the dress open like curtains to show the white silk underneath. It was dotted with white and black bows, and a white corset. The cut was low, so it showed the top of some of her scars, but that was minor. She dressed, the corset fitting to her slim waist. When was the last time she wore such a dress? When the marines came to visit. Now she was wearing it to impress a man other than her Fiancé. Perhaps… She should call off the engagement. She was being unfair to Hawk-eyes. She could never love him like she loved Zoro.

Yes. She would call it off. Tonight she would talk to him.

…..

Soon as she entered, she regretted it. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Zoro was sitting at the table, leaning back nonchalant. Perona was floating around him, also wearing her best dress. It was a small thing, a blue and pink Lolita style dress. Her hair was in ringlets, her make-up done to perfection. The only reason she would be so dressed so fancily…

Perona liked Zoro.

Her skin went cold, her head spinning.

Slowly she drifted to her spot by Hawk-eye, her mind elsewhere.

So elsewhere, she didn't notice Zoro watching her, or Perona's gapping mouth.

She was beautiful. He never thought he would ever think it of someone, but he did. Soon as he set eyes on her his heart jumped. Was this really the girl who fed him way back? She looked like the night itself, floating across the room so gracefully.

He watched as she sat by Hawk-eyes, her eyes dazed.

He no longer thought of this beauty as a little sister.

Instead, what was she? His eyes trailed to her bust, his eyes focusing on the marred skin. That scar she showed him awhile back went all the way to her collarbone. And now there was another one on her breast, going beyond where his vision could reach. His skin suddenly tingled, leading straight to his manhood.

… Was he getting aroused by her scars? He blinked, watching as she slowly turned to gaze at him. A beautiful light blush dusted her cheeks, her pale lips pulling into a small smile. Suddenly the tingling in his manhood worsened ten-fold.

He quickly looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. She was a woman. A very beautiful one at that.

He thought back to how she hand fed him, his blush worsening. He covered his face with his arm, ashamed. Why didn't he realize it sooner?

Yoru was a beautiful woman. And he liked her.

XxxxxxxxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: Heres a really long update for you :D There was a lot of adult themes in here, I hope you liked the good ones *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: I just read that Mihawks swords name is Yoru as well. Isn't that funny? Since she's his fiancé and all.

Maybe it's a sign. Too bad I ship her and Zoro.

The power of an author is amazing.

Do not own One piece.

XxXxxXXxX

He watched as the girl ate in a dazed like state, his jaw almost dropping. She almost had as big of an appetite as his captain! Plates after plates of food would disappear, her eyes distant. Unlike his captain, her body did not bloat or change shape. Where did she put it all?

"Yoru." Zoro twitched at how intimate the girls name sounded on Mihawks lips. "Please do not go over-bored again." Her gaze turned to Mihawk, her face lighting up red. Zoro glowered, his hands tightening around the cutlery in his hands. When did they get so close? They were engaged, but he acted like he knew her for years.

If he knew of his feelings sooner, could he of captured her?

…

Yoru huffed, puffing out her chest despite her red face. "I can go grocery shopping again tomorrow, if needed." She returned her gaze to her meal, trying to avoid looking at Zoro. He was probably appalled at how she ate. It was rather unlady like. She couldn't help it, if she wasn't playing attention she could eat for hours. Her appetite was that of a giants.

"Hm, so be it." He gave her a look of entertainment, making her blink. He was amused about something, but what? He was a tricky man. He believed in fate, and loved watching it play out. That was the only time he got such a glint in his eyes. She felt a shiver, someone's eyes were boring into her. Slowly, she turned her head. It was Perona. Her eyes were ablaze with something akin to jealousy. But to what? She snuck a glance at Zoro, her heart jumping when their eyes met. He stared at her, and she stared back. Did she look away? But they made eye contact. Perhaps he was trying to relay something to her?

A small grin pulled itself to his lips as he chugged back some rum, his eyes still on her. If it was possible for a heart to skip a beat, it would have done just that. The look on his face made her want to swoon.

She quickly looked back to her plate, her face heating. Such lewd thoughts. She had to control them, at least until she could speak to Mihawk. It was inappropriate for a lady to think of men other than her… She snuck another look at him, her heart jumping at the glint in his eyes. What was he thinking? It made her so interested. He was a fascinating man. He made her feel things.

She turned her gaze back to the food, her thoughts becoming complicated. She adored Mihawk. But her feelings for him were more like a sense of responsibility. She did love him, but perhaps it was more platonic. When she agreed to marry him, it was because he would take care of her. She didn't hate the idea of marrying him, he was kind. When he made love to her, he was gentle.

But Zoro. When she was near him, her emotions would run ramped. She felt alive around him. She felt like doing things for him, without the pure sense of responsibility. Just the simple looks he would give her would set her on fire. The emotions she kept to controlled, in a cage, ran free around him.

"I will now take my leave, I have business to attend to." She looked up, Mihawk was standing up, a light glint in his eyes. He turned to look at her, nodding. He wanted to speak with her. She stood, leaving her plate. It was Perona turn to clean up anyway.

"I will take my leave as well." She bowed to them, annoyance raging through her when she seen Perona's lecherous grin. She took a deep breath, ignoring it. She had no claim on Zoro. She felt for him, but he was not hers.

Yet.

She turned and stalked out of the room, following Mihawks shadow.

He turned to her, his face dark. She stopped midstride. They were standing in the middle of the hall, in front of one of the windows. Moonlight filtered in, lighting up the hallway. And light up his dreary expression.

"I sought to own you, and your beauty." She tilted her head, watching as his stepped closer. He was usually so stoic, even now he was stoic, if it wasn't for the slight knit of his eyebrows. "Although of what you are, you were always so enchanting." He placed his large hand on her head, the weight on her heart. He knew very well about her. He knew of her past, her actions, and her regrets. He was being offly sentimental, it made her heart ache.

"I-" He cut her off by swooping down, his warm lips pressing against hers.

He pulled back, his eyes having a taunting glint. There was the normal Mihawk. The man whom she grew up with. "I understand your decision. I am a man who known when the fight is lost. I do cherish you, but not like you cherish him." She blinked. He was such a strange, but strong man. And kind, much to kind.

But she felt guilty. Her heart was jumping, her heat rising, yet her Fiance just broke up with her. She shook her head. This was not her resolve. Her resolve was Zoro.

"Thank you, Mihawk." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gave her a grin, letting her know he was fine.

"Now lets see, if fate will be kind." She nodded, and turned back towards the dining hall.

He stared at her retreating back, a slight feeling of guilt weighing on him. There was only traces of sadness, since he was not a man of grieving. Soon as Zoro arrived, he seen the changes in her. She was more of a doll than human, her emotions expertly controlled. She always felt obligated, and kept a straight head. Yet, soon as she set eyes on him she lost all composer.

He was not a man of grieving. He could accept defeat. The fates decided against their love. He knew that when she stayed by the mans side, nursing him to health. She cried for him that night, unknowing if he was okay.

He was not a man of grieving. That's why he stayed up late writing a document to sort his feelings. If he didn't, he would have lost control. His feelings run ramped. But he knew fate better then to get upset.

He was a man of grieving. He was upset, his heart torn. He loved her. Her soft smiles, her gentle eyes. He beautiful, yet marred body was the only one he craved. He leaned against the wall, his eyes hard as clouds covered the moon, eating the rays that showed him his way.

He was a man grieving. He would not let his feelings deter her. He knew better. Despite his need to possess her, he had a duty to protect her at all costs.

He was a man. He would wish fate be kind to her future, despite his aching heart.

XxXxxxxXxxxx

She stood outside the door, debating. Should she speak to him now? Later?

"No." She jumped at his voice, it was deep with authority.

"Not even a taste?" She flinched at Perona's lusty voice.

"No." He spoke again.

She puffed out her chest, squaring her shoulders. She was a woman, this was her battleground. Head held high, she strode into the room. Perona was on his lap, clinging to him. Anger flared, burning her skin. She swore if she was anything else, she would have burst into flames. Zoro was sitting, arms crossed, eyes ahead. At least he wasn't responding.

"Oh." Perona looked over to her, eyes slightly widening. With precision, she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, her lips tilting ever so slightly in a small smile. Perona clung closer to him, making her want to twitch. But she didn't. If she moved outside of her perimeters, she might attack something.

This is what he did to her. She watched Marine Lady's over Mihawk and felt nothing. But this made her want to destroy.

"I do believe it's your night for clean up." She motions her hand to the dishes. Perona glowered, floating up from Zoro's lap. "I will show Zoro to his courters, thank you." She motioned for Zoro to follow her. Perona's face reddened, her eyes fire. A small grin crept on her lips, a feeling of satisfaction filling her.

XXxxxx

"How did you enjoy your dinner?" She avoided looking at him, in fear of stuttering. Soon as the exited the hall, he seemed to emit a feeling of triumph.

"Better than that Shit cook." She looked up to him, cursing when her heart skipped. He raised an eyebrow, then realization hit. "You left before the battle, eh?" She blinked, confused. "The waiter who was serving you ended up joining our crew." She clicked her tongue, surprised.

How strange pirates were. Stealing waiters and making them pirates. "I see." She looked down the hall. His room was getting closer. What did she do? Take a detour? No, he might get lost. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Why did she take him to town? "Tomorrow I will go for groceries, do you care to join me?" He looked slightly surprised, but his expression quickly brightened. He was so adorable. He changed a lot since he met the straw hats. He became a lot more expressive, he was less suspicious like when they first met. He seemed more genuine.

"Sure." He answered simply, making her grin. He was simple. Nothing too complex, yet he made her so joyous with his little actions or answers.

They stood outside his room, both not intending to leave their spot. They merely stood, enjoying each others presence. Then Perona came dashing down the hall, eyes intent on Zoro. Yoru couldn't help but spike. She had to show he was hers. That she wanted him.

Making a split decision, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her short body just barely reaching. Perona stopped, she could sense it. But that wasn't enough. Standing on her tipi-toes, she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.

A choking noise came from the girl, the sound making its way all the way down the hallway.

Satisfied, she trotted away, leaving Zoro.

XxxxxxxxxxX

She curled up into a ball, the dusty blankets awfully comforting. She was in one of the older rooms, ones she never bothered to clean.

She liked the dust. It reminded her of home. Everything of hers would be dusty, no matter how many times she cleaned it. Just one of the disadvantages of her parents, it seemed. It was so sad, that she was never going to see them again. She loved them.

But fate did not.

She drifted into sleep, sweet memories of her parent mixing into her dreams.

XxxxxXXxX

She awoke to the light filtering through the window. It soft, warm. She disliked it. Grumbling, she shifted out of bed and stumbled into the wall. She held herself, there, disoriented. Cold, hard, the wall was her steadfast as she woke up. Last night… Dinner… Let go… Zoro…. Kiss…. Her face flushed, making her uncomfortably warm. She pressed her forehead to the cold wall in an attempt to cool herself.

He was going to be with her today. She had to keep a strong head. And even worst, she had to keep a string mind in order to confess her feelings. Perhaps last night was a little jump, now she needed to tell him she was no longer with Mihawk, and she liked him.

How hard could that be?

XxXxxxXX

She regreted everything the moment she seen him, his narrowed eyes on the wasteland like terrain. He was standing infront of the carriage, waiting. For her. She swayed slightly, her mind jumping around. How was she going to bring it up? Did he think of her as dirty for bedding another man, let alone agreeing to marry him?

He turned to her, his eyes lighting up. All her thoughts evaporated, a smile lifting her lips. It was like air carried her to him, her feet hardly playing a part.

"Shall we go?" He asked, motioning toward the carriage.

She nodded. "Yes."

XxXxxXxx

It was awefully pleasant, being beside him. He made her warm, and light. It was such a comfortable feeling, full of joy. They were sitting side by side, their arms brushing occasionally.

"So." He stared, making her look up. Light pink dusted his cheeks. "Last night's kiss, what was the cause?" She blushed hard. Taking a calming breath, she steadied herself. It seemed her confession was going to happen a lot sooner than expected. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out where to start.

"Last night, my engagement was called off." He blinked. She looked away quickly, embarrassed. "Truth be told, I was going to end it before Mihawk. There are…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "There are some thing you will hate about me, but you're the only person who makes me feel. So thus…" She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I love you, Zoro." She stared up at him, expectant.

He stared at her. This girl was so odd. He knew that from the first day he met her. How was it she stole his heart so fast? His eyes trailed over her soft petal lips, unconsciously leaning closer. No matter how much time he spent with her, it never ended up being enough. Each time he seen her, his heart filled with excitement. He was comfortable with her. At first he thought it was because she was like a little sister, but that all changed last night. Her beauty was astounding, her body sinful. Her sweet womanly sent drifted off her, sending him haywire.

He wanted her. He would take her. In a swoop, he had her in his arms, his lips pressed to hers. His tongue pressed against her sweet tasting lips, asking for entry. She parted them, allowing him to enter her. She mouth was warm, and it tasted of strawberries. Entranced, he held her tighter.

This girl was now his. He was going to make sure it stayed that way.

XxxxxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I really suck at endings. Bad. Either way, it's done :D Even though it's just four chapters, it's still longer then most my story's o.o I hope you liked it!


End file.
